Never Alone
by RileyHawthorn
Summary: Sirius gazed at her with fear. "What!" she snapped. "You- you can't be," he whispered. "But, you look just like her." "Spit it out," she hissed impatiently. "I think... I think you're Harry's sister," he said quietly, as if he was afraid of the truth. She knows she is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned chizz I would be rich; I'm not rich, therefore I don't own jack.

Author's Note: Don't crucify me pleeeeaaassseee! I know that I have written and taken down this story so many times that you guys probably want to stone me to death but I promise that this is the last time. I swear. I don't know what it is about this story that is making my muse unicorns gallop for the hills but I just can never seem to get it right. BUT, no matter how much I'm stuck and how gawd awful it sounds I will push on... because I love you. So this is the OFFICIAL chapter one and will stay that way until the end of time. Now before I had deleted the story before there was one particular review that tickled my interest. The person was a guest so I don't know who it was. To clear up confusion: yes, Elena is eleven and marked and that will be cleared up if you just be patient with me. I have a reason and it's a good one. Well that's about it for my ver looooong note. Enjoy and tell me what's on your mind... i care about what's on your mind.

Despite the biting heat of the summer, there was an unusual breeze that chilled the air. A young girl was standing under the dim street lights of Little Whighing. She had flaming auburn hair that was dancing lightly on her shoulders and bright emerald eyes that darted left and right cautiously. She stared at the sign that was illuminated by the pale moonlight. She seemed lost. Fishing in the front pocket of her jeans she pulled out a small folded piece of paper.

Madame Agetha Talbolt

Number Seven Privet Drive

Little Whinghing, Surrey, England

Tell her Dumbledore sent you.

[][][][][]

_ She was sitting in an old dusty office building in the back of a muggle shopping mall. Like any other wizarding building it was hidden from muggles. "Elena Flint," said a soft, deep male voice coming from the adjacent office. The redhead looked up confused. Her normal social worker, who was exceptional at finding her horrible homes, was a female. She got up cautiously. Never let your guard down; that was something that would be ingrained in her mind forever. She walked into the small office. It had piles of unfinished paperwork and manila files that were collecting dust. _

_ Sitting in Heather's chair was a weathered looking old man. He had a long wispy gray beard and long gray hair the same texture. The man was wearing a royal purple suit with glittery stars. His blue eyes were twinkling like clear blue skies; she could see the secrets and laughter hidden in them. He had trusting eyes. She didn't trust him though. "Please sit Ms. Flint," he said gesturing to the seat in front of Heather's desk. His voice was like a deep boom, sort of like a controlled explosion. His voice held the power of a mighty wizard. _

_ "It's Elena, just Elena," she said bitterly. She hasn't been called a Flint in five years and she didn't miss it one bit. _

_ "Elena. Sorry, the file says Flint," he says pointing to the single manila folder on the desk. "Well, Elena, you're probably wondering why I'm here. I'm here to find you a home."_

_ Elena rolled her eyes. Well, duh. She wouldn't be here if she didn't need a home. He looked at her with those damned twinkling blues and opened the folder. In the folder was a lone piece of paper with an address scribbled on the top left hand corner. She looked to the man and stared at him as he handed her the paper. She took the paper slowly and stared at the address. She checked the paper, back and front, and all that was on the paper was the address._

_ "That address will be your new home. I think you will like it."_

_ "But isn't there a ton of paperwork to be done? Where's Heather? This isn't how this is done," Elena rambled, a little panic leaking into her voice. This man was talking all kinds of crazy. For once she was missing her incompetent bumbling social worker. Elena made the mistake of blinking, not that she could help it, but when she opened back her eyes the old man was gone. All that was left was a single lemon drop. She looked from the paper to the piece of candy then back to the paper. _

_What was she supposed to do? Trust wasn't in her vocabulary and now she was thrust in a situation where she had to trust the word of a compete stranger. Did she even have a choice? A lot of good it's done her going where Heather sends her. Could this be a new start? Was it even worth it to hope? She sighed. Without another thought she grabbed her bag and the lemon drop. With the note in hand she left the dusty office. She didn't notice the pair of twinkling blues smiling at her from a dark corner. _

[][][][][]

Elena was once again conflicted. She was battling all of her instincts. Now that she was here, standing in front of the place, doubt began to ebb its way into her heart. What was she doing? She was listening to a man that wore suspicious clothing and disappeared in thin air. Was she seriously going to do this? What did she have to lose?

Seriously questioning her sanity, Elena picked up her sack and headed into the prestigious neighborhood. _One… Two… Three… F-_, she counted internally but was interrupted by a shrill shriek and a loud crash. The redhead turned toward the sound and was faced with a particularly normal, rather boring really, looking house. The door burst open and a small nine year old boy with messy black hair shot out into the street and straight into the redhead. He looked up with clear familiar emerald irises. His eyes were filled with fear and his flimsy frame was trembling. He grabbed her and wrapped his small spaghetti-like arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach. She felt his tears as they soaked through her thin t-shirt. She didn't have time to react.

"BOY!" a deep male voice bellowed from Number Four. A pot bellied, middle aged man wobbled out of the house followed by a little mini-me and a woman that resembled a stick with clothes. His face was a mask of rage and if it was even possible his receding hair line was receding faster by the second. His small beady eyes caught sight of the boy and wobbled his way to them with purpose. The mini-me and horse face were not too far behind. He pried the small boy away from her and she immediately felt the loss. She felt strangely protective of the defenseless boy.

"Wh- Wh- Who are y- you?" stuttered the stick lady. She looked a little pale like she was going to faint. "Vernon, Vernon she looks just like her. Doesn't she Vernon?"

The burly man, Vernon, took a moment to register his wife's statement then turned his judging gaze to the girl who was standing there utterly confused as to what was going on. His eyes widened in recognition. He took the boy by the scruff of his neck and hauled him back to the house while ushering his young clone and stick horse lady in front of him and without a word he slammed the front door shut, with a resounding bang.

Elena was more than a little frazzled and stood there outright confused. She even forgot who she was for a second. That was just weird. She continued despite her mind, body, and heart telling her not to. Instead to go back to Heather and take whatever the preppy brunette has to giver her. She reached Number Seven within a matter of minutes. The house looked disturbingly normal. She didn't know what to expect. What do you tell from an ordinary looking house? The house had well manicured lawns and a flourishing garden. On the porch was a rickety rocking chair and small table beside it.

The young witch walked cautiously to the front door. Her hand rose to knock but the door flew open before she could, as if someone was waiting for her. Standing in the door way was a frizzy haired blonde with warm friendly chocolate eyes. She smiled brightly. "Yes hun. How can I help you?" said the woman kindly.

Elena fumbled for the paper and showed her and said, "Dumbledore sent me."

"Dumble…? Oh you must be Elena." The lady nodded. "Come in, Merlin and I have been expecting you." Merlin? He must be a husband or something.

Elena walked in after her. There was a long hallway lined with small tables and on the tables were numerous candles giving an air of mystery. They walked through a door and into a sterile white kitchen, a complete one eighty from the hallway. Bipolar, much. Madame Agetha led Elena through another door and into what seemed like the living room. There was a big cream colored couch in front of the fireplace and next to the couch was a similar rocking chair to the one outside. Sitting in the chair was a tabby cat with inquisitive grey eyes.

"That is Merlin," Madame Agetha said quietly. Elena repressed a snort. Merlin was a _cat_? "My room is through that door if you need me," she said pointing to a door on the right side of the room. She pointed to the opposite side of the room and said "And up those stairs is your room. I hope your ok with an attic room. Everything is ready for you and I even went and got you some clothes if you need them." Elena nodded and headed toward the spiral metal staircase on the left side of the room when Madame Agetha asked, "How about when you're done making yourself at home you come back down for some tea?"

"Sure," Elena agreed not seeing the harm in a little tea, unless Madame Agetha poisoned it. She went up the stairs and into her new room. The color of the walls was grey and the comforter on the bed was white with black roses and the dressers and night side table were black. There was a towel laid out of the bed for her. She grabbed it and quickly headed into the bathroom for a badly needed shower. When she was done she put on camouflage pajama pants and an olive green tank top form the drawers in the room, _her _room. It was surprisingly comfy but she kept her bag by the door just in case. She wasn't going to let her guard down because the place felt trustworthy.

She made her way downstairs to Madame Agetha and was greeted to her favorte scent of spearmint tea. Sitting in the rocking chair by the stairs was Madame Agetha with Merlin curled up on her lap so Elena took a seat in the armchair on the other side of the room facing her new guardian.

"So Elena, how old are you?"

"I'll be eleven tomorrow."

"Oh! Wonderful! I love birthdays! Well I'm pretty sure we'll find something exciting to do tomorrow." She went to pour more tea but none came out. "Well will you look at that we seem to be out of tea. I'll be back with some more in a minute," She left and came back with a full pot of peppermint tea.

"Um, Madame Agetha-

"Aggy, sweet."

"Aggy, why do you do everything the muggle way?"

Aggy laughed. "That because I'm a Squib. People who are born from at least one magical parent but attain no magical abilities."

As any nervous person would do, Elena started to ramble. "I know what a Squib is. My first family was the Flints. They don't think highly of Squibs."

"The Flints? As in the pureblood family?"

Elena looked down to the floor. She had done it again; she let her guard down and said something stupid. Most families didn't want her because of her past with the Flints. They towered over her like a huge shadow and to this day made sure that she was never happy. No one wants a kid who has served the darkness. "Y-yeah," Elena sighed, waiting for the look of disgust and the part where she was kicked out.

"Didn't they serve You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah," Elena hated that Aggy was just prolonging her suffering. She was more of a rip-off-the-band-aid kind of girl.

"So if you were part of their family then you served as well?"

"Yes," Elena groaned. "I served the darkness and the Dark Lord. Is that what you want to hear? I don't know what to tell you and I don't know what to say in order for you to understand. Not that you can. So I'll save you the time and energy and show myself out."

Elena made to get off the couch when Aggy said quietly, "Do you know what I see? I see a little girl who has grown up with a lot of hurt and shuts herself out before anyone else can add to her wounds. She's afraid to trust and heal because every time she tries she ends up getting hurt. Isn't that right Elena?" Elena froze and stood stock still. She stared into the deep pools of brown and saw nothing but kindness. Aggy had a small sad smile on her lips as she looked at the petite redhead. "You want someone to trust, no, you _need_ someone to trust. Let me help you Elena_. Let me in_." With those words it was as if Aggy had broken the thick walls around the girl.

A look of pain crossed Elena's face as the words pierced her heart and broke the barrier. She never opened up to anyone. She never trusts anyone and this woman, this open hearted woman was asking from her the one thing she could never give. She wanted trust and love but that was all Elena had left. Could she really give this woman all she had, all that she was? She looked again at the blonde woman and all of her resolve broke. She hung her head in defeat and said softly, "I- I don't know how." She lifted her head and said with more conviction, "I don't know how to let you in but I will try. I- I don't want to be alone anymore." Her voice broke in the end as her face showed sadness that no ten year old should ever have.

Aggy pulled the girl into a tight hug and she felt the girl stiffen. She squeezed tighter and then let her go. "You're not alone anymore. You'll never be alone again." Elena let out the barest hint of a smile then yawned. "Oh, well will you look at the time. Go to bed dear, tomorrow is gonna be a big day. Sleep well Elena." Elena showed a ghost of a smile and made her way up the stairs. She got into her big queen-sized bed and lay flat on her back and stared at the ceiling. She didn't have to be alone anymore. For the first time in a long time Elena had a peaceful nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm broke therefore I own nothing

Author's Note: Hello my magical beings. Here I give to you a new and refined chapter. As you will notice Elena is very different than what I originally portrayed her as. She's a bit more distrustful and independent. I think what my problem was when I first created Elena was I gave her everything but a backbone so i gave her one now. So yeah, that's pretty much all I wanted to tell you guys. Enjoy!

The smell of food brought Elena out of her deep sleep. The scent of freshly made pancakes wafted into her nostrils. Her stomach rumbled hungrily and demanded that she find the food and then devour immediately. Like bloodhound Elena followed the aroma of syrupy goodness to the bedside table on her left. Feeling like she hasn't eaten in days, which indeed she hasn't, she greedily stuffed the fluffy flapjacks into her watering mouth. With a very unladylike burp she noticed an envelope with her name on it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**_

Dear Ms. Talbolt,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall _

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

July 31, the date swirled around her brain. Something about it was important but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. _Wait, that's today,_ she realized suddenly. Elena bolted out of her room and barreled into the kitchen. Aggy was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a morning cuppa. She looked up in surprise which quickly change to a concern when she saw the troubled expression on the young witch's face. "Something wrong love?

"This letter says that I need to reply by July 31 in order to go to Hogwarts this year. _Today _is July 31. How am I supposed to reply if it's due today," she finished with sadness lacing her voice. Hogwarts was always her ray of light thorough the Flints darkness. Mrs. Flint always made Hogwarts sound like a heavenly place. She made it a safe place. She made it sound like a home. Elena held out on the hope that one day she would escape and become strong enough to leave the Flints in all their misery. But now, she was helpless as the choice was snatched away from her.

Aggy looked at the despondent little redhead and burst into a fit of giggles. Elena looked at the frizzy blonde in shock. She felt the sudden urge to punch the woman. Who was this stranger to laugh at her misery? Red engulfed her vision and rage seethed to the surface. She let in this woman, she made herself vulnerable and this woman had the gall to laugh in her face. "Elena, Elena, Eeelleennaa," Aggy's voice came to her like as if she was in a tunnel. "ELENA!" She was abruptly slammed back into reality and caught Aggy's hand to stop it from waving in front of her face. "Listen to me." Elena let go of her hand and just stared blankly at her new guardian. "Do you remember who sent you here to me?"

Elena nodded stiffly. "Dumbledore," she said through tight lips.

"Yes and the headmaster of Hogwarts is…"

Elena looked at the letter and bit back a groan. "Dumbledore," she monotones miserably.

"Good, so if Dumbledore sent you here then he knows you won't make it for deadline. I will send it as soon as I can but don't worry, you'll make it to Hogwarts alright." Aggy patted the young witch kindly on the back. Elena hung her head and muttered a small apology. "It's quite alright dear. Now we should get your supplies and since it's your birthday I thought we could do some shopping. How about it then?" Elena nodded shyly, still feeling ashamed. "Good, meet me in the living room after you're done getting dressed."

Elena went back into her room and pulled open the closet door. She rummaged through the contents and found that she liked everything Aggy bought for her. Settling on grey skinny jeans, a purple fitted lace top and silver ballet flats she went to meet Aggy in the living room. Aggy was waiting for her in a simple jeans and t-shirt by the fire place. Elena let out loud groan. "Please, for the love of Merlin, tell me we're not traveling by floo."

"Well then I won't. You better get used to it. I only travel by floo, it's the cheapest way. Suck it up love and follow me." With that she stepped into the fireplace and yelled "Diagon Alley." With one more groan of distaste Elena followed the crazy Squib. Elena felt a pull at her navel and with a flourish of green flames she landed ass first in dusty pub. She never could land quite right when traveling by floo. Aggy helped her up.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," said a bored male voice from behind the dusty counter.

"Tom, lighten up a bit. Is this how you treat all your customers? I know your mother taught you better manners than that," snapped Aggy saucily. Tom's head snapped up and looked at the Squib in surprise.

"Madame Agetha. 's always a pleasure. Its bin a minute since ya bin 'ere. What brings ya to this part 'o town?"

"Always the charmer, aren't you?" she said rolling her eyes. "Tom I'd like for you meet my daughter, Elena." Elena blushed beautifully under the scrutiny of Tom's piercing gaze. He grinned at her and she gave a small smile back. "Well, I'll be off Tom. Don't get in any trouble now."

"Right-o Madame Agetha, will do. Have a good day now you 'ear. The both of yous." Tom yelled at the ladies backs as they walked out the backdoor. Through the backdoor was a solid brick wall. Aggy led Elena directly in the middle of it and stopped. Without a warning Aggy grabbed the petite redhead and pulled her through the brick wall. She had only a couple seconds to panic and close her eyes and wait for impact. When there was none she opened her eyes and saw a big, long alleyway filled with shops, witches and wizards.

"You could've bloody well killed me," Elena hissed angrily to the smirking blonde next to her. The damned woman looked smug. "I about had a bleedin heart attack."

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen and watch your mouth, we're out in public." Elena just rolled her eyes and ignored her. "Oh, the silent treatment. Lighten up a bit love. Anyways, stay here and please try not to move. It's easy to get lost in Diagoon Alley. I've got to make a stop at Gringotts. I'll be right back." Aggy strolled off and disappeared into the crowd. Elena leaned against the brick wall and stared at the bustling families and adults. A name jumped out above everything, _Ollivander's Wand Shop_. Her feet pulled her towards the shop. Her body refused to listen to reason and soon she found herself in yet another dusty environment. Behind the counter were rows and rows of shelves filled with black boxes. The dust seemed layered and the place smelled like a decaying forest.

"May I help you young one," said a raspy male voice. Her emeralds shot to the spot behind the counter that was, just a few seconds ago, empty but was now filled with a stooped figure. He had a short tuft of gray hair and his vacant silver eyes seemed to pierce her and stare deep into her soul where her secrets were laid bare. "Oh how exciting, a new first year. You look exactly like her. Well come closer dear, I can't measure you if you're so far away."

Elena was a little creeped out by the mysterious old man but she felt a sense of safety around him, like he was a person that could be trusted. A tape measure flew out fro behind the counter and started to measure her arm. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but who do I look like exactly." She couldn't help be curious. It couldn't be a coincidence that she has heard that twice in a row.

"Oh, that. Ten and a quarter willow. Very good for charms work. Her name was Lily Evans I believe." The tape measure took one last measurement and disappeared back behind the counter. "Hmmm, I think I know just the right one, but where did I put it," he muttered to himself as he walked absentmindedly to the back of the store. "Aha! Here it is," he said, his voice muffled from the distance.

The strange old man came back to the front of the store with a bright gold box. "This wand was made when I first started to make wands." He opened the box and pulled out the wand. Elena gasped at the beauty. The wand was a deep burgundy color with a dusty gold handle. Thin wire like tendrils shot out from the handle and intertwined like a web around the shaft and faded into the tip. "Ten and a half rosewood and dragon heartstring as the core. Here, hold it and tell me how it feels." She eagerly reached out for the wand and when her hands enclosed around the handle it warmed to her touch. "The wand picks the wizard and it seems the old beauty has chosen you. It-" Ollivander was cut off with the bang of his door being forced open. Both occupants of the store looked up startled and were confronted with a heaving blonde with crazed looking chocolate irises.

"I thought I told you not to move. I about had a panic attack when I couldn't find you. Don't scare me like that."

"You suggested that I not move and I chose to ignore it." Aggy huffed and walked up to the counter.

"Well what's going on then?"

"Oh, well I was just telling the young miss here about her wand. See normally when making a wand the wood needs to be able to hold the core. Dragon heartstring is a very powerful core but the rosewood is a very soft and supple wood so the two should never be able to mix. But you all are looking at the exception. It is a very old wand and immensely powerful. I'm sure it's in the right hands." He winked slyly to Elena and she giggled.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. How much is for the wand?" Aggy asked

"No charge Madame Aggy. That wand needed a witch and I'm just happy it's found one. She can keep it so long as she can promise me she'll take good care of it." Elena nodded eagerly. "Good well take care young miss, Madame Aggy."

The two ladies walked out of the store. "Please for the sake of my sanity I am begging for you not to wander," Aggy said as they walked down the alleyway. When she got no reply she looked to the spot next her and found she was talking to air. She looked around frantically for the small redhead when she spotted the flaming hair in front of the broom shop. Aggy sighed, this was going to be a long shopping trip.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I didn't change much for the overall plot but as for the detail... well there's much more of it. Tell me what you think and criticize away, it really helps to make me a better writer. Until next time my majestic creatures .:RileyHawthorn:.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have zero dollars therefore I own nothing!

Author's Note: Hello my majestic beings! Here is a new chapter for you. I was having trouble with this rewrite because of the introduction of the twins. I was just never quite satisfied with it and I have been battling for weeks but alas, I have finally won. I actually changed quite a lot in this chapter and I'm actually very proud. Also, I have finally decided which twin Elena will end up with, DRUM ROLL PLEASE... the winner is Fred Weasley. Now before you poke my eyes out with pointy objects, BLECH, I have an amazing end scene and stuff written but she will have to end up with Fred. As much as I'm a stickler for happy endings I can't guarantee one... On that note Enjoy!**  
**

**Several weeks later…**

_She was running down a hallway, her long auburn hair streaming after her. It was a long dark hallway with promises of something sinister. Her heartbeat was like a hummingbird, her hand that clenched the book to her chest started to ache and her knuckles began to turn white and scream in protest. She slipped behind the bookcase at the end of the dark hallway and found her secret door which was slightly ajar from when she had departed abruptly ten minutes ago. This little closet space was her safe haven. She came here when she wanted to escape and feel free._

_Bang! The door burst opened forcefully and a red faced Mr. Flint stood heaving in the entrance to her secret room. He turned to the small seven year old curled in a fetal position in the corner, anger was etched clearly on his face. He grabbed her collar roughly. The seven year old girl flinched in fear. He dragged her out of the room and threw her on the floor in the hallway. He turned to the door and sealed it with a charm. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned towards the cowering little girl; an evil glint in his eyes. "Elena…," he whispered sinisterly. His voice held promises of horrors. "Elena."_

"ELENA! Wake up this instant. If you don't I'll just tell the headmaster to try again next year. Wake up you stubborn child," Aggy yelled in her ear. Elena's eyes shot open and they burned with unshed tears. She could still feel the pain as if it were real. Aggy took one look at the small redhead and pulled her into a much needed hug. She took comfort in the arms of her guardian and slowly began to calm down. She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Thanks Aggy, I just had a bad dream is all. No need to worry," she said letting a small smile creep onto her face. Today was the day. She would be going to Hogwarts, the place she's dreamt of since before she could even remember.

Knowing better than to push her Aggy smiled back and got off the bed. She grabbed the trunk at the foot of Elena's bed and asked, "You've got all of your books and clothes packed right?"

Elena rolled her eyes at the middle aged blonde in front of her. "Yes, for the hundredth time Aggy, I have everything packed and ready. Now leave so I can get ready." Elena got out of the bed and literally pushed Aggy out of the door. She turned back to her closet and saw the lone outfit she had picked out before packing away all of her clothes. She donned the dark blue skinny jeans, scarlet camisole, black leather jacket and black combat boots. She then pulled her long auburn hair into a ponytail and finished with a set of silver hoop earrings. When she was done Elena looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at the girl and compared her to a girl from six months ago. That Elena had bags under her eyes and ragged clothing. She was malnourished and gaunt looking. The Elena before her today had full pink cheeks and clear skin. She had on proper clothing and she may even have put on a couple pounds. This Elena looked happy and the haunted look in her eyes was almost gone. This was an Elena who could trust people and feel comfortable in a room with a crowd. This Elena looked like she had a future.

"Elena, can you come downstairs?" yelled Aggy from the living room. Elena took one last look at herself then headed down the stairs toward Aggy. Sitting on the couch opposite the fireplace was Aggy and on her lap was a small snowy white kitten. It was small; it could fit in the palm of her hand. "Surprise! I thought about getting you an owl but then I saw this pretty girl and I couldn't resist. I hear she's a smart breed," explained Aggy. Elena rushed over to Aggy's side and pet the small kitten. "You'll have to name her though."

Elena stared at the kitten real hard and blurted out without thinking, "Akira." At hearing the name, the small kitty lifted her tiny head and opened her eyes to reveal intelligent stormy irises. She purred deeply then went back to sleep. Both the ladies started to giggle and said in unison, "Akira it is."

"Here," Aggy said and handed Elena Akira. "Put her in the carry-on by your trunk. We should go, the Knight Bus will be here any minute and you know how that Stan Shunpike is about waiting."

…

Elena and Aggy got off the Knight Bus at King's Cross station looking a little green. Aggy led Elena with her stuff and Akira to a brick column in the middle of Platforms 9 and 10. "Great another damned brick wall," griped an agitated Elena.

Aggy chuckled then said, "What you're going to do is aim the cart to the middle of the wall. If you're scared, which I know you are, close your eyes and run straight for it. Don't scream otherwise you'll attract muggle attention."

Elena did as she was told and positioned herself. She sent a silent prayer to every higher being she could think of and said, "Yeah, I can do this. It's not like brick walls hurt or anything." With one last small prayer she ran towards the wall. When she didn't feel an impact she opened her shiny jades to a bustling platform. There was a train with scarlet smoke and screeching owls in cages. Parents were hugging small children and teenagers were waving from the train windows. The sign on the platform read _Platform 9 ¾. _

"Well this is where I say goodbye love," said a raspy voice behind her. Elena jumped and spun around and was bombarded with the image of a teary eyed Aggy. The witch felt her eyes prick with unshed tears for the second time that day. She wished she could cry but Aggy would understand if she didn't. "We've only had a short time to get to know each other but I've enjoyed every moment of it." Elena pulled the emotional Squib into a tight embrace. "You take care of yourself you hear and try not to get into any trouble; I'll be worried enough as it is. I love you kid."

"I love you too you crazy Squib. You've been a great guardian and I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Right, well I should go. Don't forget to have fun love." Without another word Aggy spun on her heels and bolted back through the wall.

"Bye Aggy," Elena whispered before she grabbed her stuff and headed to the train. With much difficulty Elena found an empty compartment. She settled in with Akira snoozing on her lap. The horn blared in warning and the train began to move. She snuggled more into her seat and grabbed a book and lost herself in a world of societal dominance. Completely lost to the world of Jane Austen she barely heard the knock on her compartment door and jumped when the door slammed open. Standing in the threshold were two identical gingers with eyes like melted chocolate.

"Can we share this compartment with you?" asked the boy with the green shirt politely. She nodded silently and went back to her book. One of the twins coughed and she glanced up only to find them staring at her kitten intensely.

"What's its name?" asked the other boy in the red.

"_Her_ name is Akira," she corrected.

"Pretty name, but will it be as pretty as yours if you don't mind me asking?" said the one in the green slyly.

She blushed despite a creeping irritation due to the vibe that they seemed to give off. "My name is Elena."

"Hmm, that is pretty. What do you say Fred?" asked the boy in the red.

"Yes, yes it is George," said the other one as he stared at her deeply.

"We're the Weasley twins. It's a pleasure to meet you," they said simultaneously and had their hands outstretched in greeting. She shook them, the cold feeling in her stomach growing stronger.

"Yes, a pleasure," Elena said dismissively. She was about to go back to her book when it was suddenly snatched from her hands. The twins had their head stick together and seemed to be reading. Her jaw ticking in annoyance. "May I have me book back, _please_," she spat through gritted teeth.

"I don't think I want to. How bout you Fred?" asked the one called George.

"No, me neither. I would give it back for a price though," answered Fred with a wide cheshire grin on his face.

"Money? No never from a young lady Fred."

"Who said anything about money? I'm talking a proposition for this so called young lady."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here," said Elena indignantly.

"What do you propose Fred," George asked his brother completely ignoring the girl in front of them.

"I was thinking it would be a lovely treat if Ms. Elena here could help us with a little prank on our sweet sis-, oops, I mean brother Percy."

"What an idea that is Fred. Well what do you say Ms. Elena? How's about a hand with a prank and in exchange we'll give you back this wonderfully boring novel?"

"Oh, you're addressing me now I wasn't sure I was still in the room from the way the conversation was going," interjected Elena sourly. The boys stared at her in anticipation and with a sharp intake and exhale she consented.

"Great so here's the plan," said Fred. They planned it out to the very detail and waited for the ample moment to strike. Regardless of the fact that she was being blackmailed she quite enjoyed the company. A trolley full of Honeydukes sweets, pushed by a plump motherly kind of woman, passed by their compartment and Elena bought tons of Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs. The twins on the other hand had soggy looking sandwiches which they stared at bitterly with a disgusted look disfiguring their faces. She felt some pity for them and shared her treats. They sat in comfortable silence watching the trees blur by when Fred suddenly jumped up.

"Now, we should do it now." So they migrated out of their compartment with Elena leading them as planned. _First, you're going to distract him so we can get into the compartment. _She knocked on the door and was greeted with the same fiery red hair as the twins but Percy's eyes were a brilliant shade of light blue framed by big horn-rimmed glasses.

"Yes, how may I help you young miss?"

Elena batted her eyebrows innocently and asked sweetly, "Are you alone in that compartment?"

"Yes I am but is there something I could help you with?"

"Oh, yes. See I was only asking because you see there is a problem with my compartment."

"I don't think-"

"The problem being that of two identical devil-like beings has infested my compartment and wouldn't leave me a moment's peace. Do they sound familiar?" Elena said speaking over him and so the twins who were rummaging in Percy's compartment could hear. They shot her two tongues and a dirty look. She repressed a grin and turned back to Percy.

"Oh, dear. I sincerely apologize for my brothers. They can't help it. You are more than welcome to share this compartment with if they are too much trouble. Again I apologize." He turned back into his compartment and shut it.

She rushed back to their compartment and the sound of howling laughter echoed off the small walls. She slide into the space and sat down across from the grinning pranksters. She couldn't keep the answering grin from her face. There was a beat of silence then all three of them burst into insane laughter. "What- What did you guys do?" Elena asked gasping for air.

With a huge grin George answered. "We put an itching spell on all of his underwear. We got it from one of his books at home." She went into a fit of giggles. She was actually having fun.

"I knew you were the right person for the job," said Fred with a smug expression. "Mischief knows its kin."

Silence and loss of breath followed their victory mirth. The scenery began to change and she stared at the blobs of color outside of her window. The twins were being unusually quiet and when she saw them she cringed. They were taking off their shirts right there in front of her. Her face turned beet red and she covered her eyes. She got up and reached blindly for the door and walked straight into it and smacking her face hard onto the surface. She heard the giggles from the twin plague behind her and wrenched open the door and stalked out. She closed the door behind her with an audible snap and let out a large breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

The twins finished and pulled her back inside by her shoulders and closed the door behind them, leaving her alone in the compartment to change. She figured it was their way of an apology and courtesy. She liked the two characters she just met. She could picture her entire seven years at Hogwarts and the twins painting them in a color that she had never experienced before, the color friendship.

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this demon chapter (I'm telling you it was the bane of my existence). Please review, critique and ask me questions. BTW I love questions, so whatever confusion is swirling around in your brain please don't be afraid to ask. One other thing, don't let the fact that Elena falls in love with Fred be the reason that you stop reading this story, let it be my writing or something, but in order for my plot to go the way I want it to I have to do some things that i don't like. Stay magical .:RileyHawthorn:.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm so broke I couldn't even afford to own the crumbs left after from the feast.**  
**

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This chapter came relatively fast didn't it. I really couldn't change much... it just didn't sound right. Well I hope you like it and Enjoy!

**Two Years Later**

"Good bye Aggy," said an annoyed redhead.

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"_Yes Aggy."_

"But are you-"

"Aggy, she interrupted. Aggy stopped fussing with her shirt and looked up. "I'm fine. I am going to be _fine_." The girl grabs the adult and hugs her tight. "I love you Aggy."

Aggy started to tear up and Elena was prepared to flee before Aggy started bawling in the middle of the platform. She gave her guardian one more tight squeeze before quickly lugging her trunk and carrier into the train. On her way she saw two identical heads of hair.

"-Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula." She walked up to the twins peering into the compartment.

"What's this about Jordan having a tarantula?" she asked. "When were you gonna tell me?"

"We were on our way," said Fred indignantly.

"We just got distracted by out new friend here. Elena, meet Harry Potter," said George as they pushed her into the compartment and bolted.

"Don't think you can run from me," she called after them. She turned toward the residence of the current compartment and almost fell back in shock. The boy sitting next to the window was the same one from that night two years ago. His emerald eyes, which were an uncanny resemblance to hers, shone with recognition. The boy was as lanky and unhealthily skinny as she remembered. He still wore ratty, second hand clothing. She smiled kindly and held out her hand. "I assume you're the Harry Potter everyone's raving about. It's a pleasure to meet you, the name's Elena."

He took her hand and gave her a soft smile in return. His emerald orbs glimmering with gratitude. "Harry, but you seem to already know me." She let out a tinkling laugh then finally addressed the smallest Weasley boy.

"Hey Ron, you look different. New haircut?"

Ron laughed sarcastically then said in a joking manner, "You need a new line Elena that one's getting a bit old."

Elena giggled lightly. "Well I best be off then and keep those two buffoons out of trouble. Always lovely to see you Ron and Harry, I look forward to being friends." She was rewarded with two big grins as she closed the door behind her with an amused chuckle. She sought out her twins and found them outside of another compartment. "Well if it isn't tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber mucking about." She grabbed them forcefully by the ear and carted them back to their compartment.

"Oi, what's the big idea?" snapped George whilst rubbing his ear.

"When exactly were you going to tell me about the tarantula?"

"We were going to tell you-" said Fred.

"After we saw it," finished George. "You always get to the exciting stuff first."

"We finally beat her this time didn't we George," said Fred with a smug expression.

"We sure did Fred," said George with an answering expression as they high-fived.

Elena quirked a dark eyebrow and put her hands on her hip. "I'm higher up on the gossip food chain than you are. I got to see the tarantula and," there was a beat of silence for dramatic effect, "Jordan even let me pet it." She had a devil- like grin that rivaled that of the twins. "You could make up for trying to see it without me though." She grabbed their ears again.

"Please let go," they chorused. "We're not going to apologize."

"Oh I don't want an apology. Say you'll do my homework for a month."

They snorted. "Over my dead body," said George.

"Yeah, over his dead body," said Fred.

"Hey!"

"Sorry bro."

"Just give up Elena."

"We're not going to do your bloody homework."

"Ten galleons say I can make you," she challenged.

"You're on," they said confidently.

She let go of their ear and then took hold of an arm each and twisted it behind their backs. She kept a firm grip and twisted their arms even further.

"Say it," she said calmly.

"Never," they whimpered again.

She twisted again and said, "Say it."

"Fine we'll do it, you win." She let go.

"Now I do believe you guys owe me ten galleons," she said with a smirk. "Let's go see the tarantula again, _together_ this time." She linked her arms with the two sulking twins and headed toward the middle of the train to where Lee was with his giant tarantula.

…

All of the third years were sitting together comfortably at the Gryffindor table in the Great table. The twins and Elena were sitting at the edge of the group and the twins were refusing to speak to Elena.

"Oh come on you guys," she pleaded. They still ignored her. "Fine, I'll do me own homework but you still owe me ten galleons. Deal?" They looked at each other and then at her and nodded their compliance. The doors then burst open to reveal terrified little first years.

"Aw look at ickle- Ronnikins. Hey Fred, doesn't he look a bit pale," said George.

"Right he does George I wonder why he looks like that?" said Fred.

"Well it could be that we told him a bit of a secret."

"Ah but what it was I can't exactly remember."

"I do believe we told him that he'd have to pass a test in order to get in."

"And so we did. I don't quite think we specified the test though, did we?"

"That we didn't Fred I do believe a troll was involved though." They looked at the scared first year with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Elena giggled and looked at the poor soul that happened to be the younger brother of the two devils.

"Harry Potter!" shouted Professor McGonagall. The hall got burst out in whispers as the dark haired boy scurried to the hat nervously. He sat down. After a pause the hat boomed "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone at the table burst into a huge cheer and the twins were chanting "we got Potter, we got Potter".

He sat down close to the trio of redheads and stared down at his hands with a bright blush on his cheeks. Sensing his discomfort Elena shot a look at the twins and shushed them.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Harry. We're happy to have you," she whispered to him, giving him a friendly smile.

He looked up at her. He didn't know what it was about this girl but she seemed like someone trustworthy. That day he ran up to her he had trouble forgetting her. She held him and shielded him from the Dursley's even though she didn't know him. She acted like a sister and she didn't even know him. She was a complete stranger yet she's acted more like family than his blood family. He smiled back gratefully. She pulled him closer so that he was sitting next to her, across from the Granger girl and next to Ron.

The headmaster introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell. A grand feast appeared before everyone and Harry looked like a starved wolf in the middle of a pile of meat and Ron was stuffing his face obnoxiously as usual. They were dismissed and the first years were led to the common room and the rest of the students made their way up as well.

…

Elena sat on a couch in the common room after dinner and watched the twins tease their little brother. She laughed and giggled but she didn't notice the other pair of emerald eyes watching her.

_Go talk to her you idiot. _Harry sat in a corner and stared at the green eyed redhead, conflicted. He didn't like her he just wanted to thank her. She had been nothing but nice to him and he hasn't even shown a bit of appreciation. She looked over to him and smiled. He smiled back and made himself go over to her and talk to her.

"Hiya Harry. Glad you decided to come join the fun," she said with a bright smile.

"Hey Elena can I talk to you for a second; in private," Harry whispered. Her eyebrows knit together but she followed him to a quiet corner.

"What's up Harry?"

"Well I… I…," he mumbled.

"Spit it out then," she said kindly.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Whatever for?" Her eyes widening in surprise.

"For that night with the Dursley's and for how kind you've been to me. I'm not used not used to people treating me like that."

"Oh, love," she said pulling him into a tight hug. She felt like Aggy with an eleven year old version of herself. "I know how you feel. Well don't mention it. I'm serious, don't mention it again. If you ever need a friend know that I'm here," she said giving him one more squeeze. He watched her walk away with a warm feeling. He wasn't alone after all.

Author's Note: Woohoo! Bro and sis mo! Tell me what you think and criticize away, I don't take anything too personally. I love you guys! Stay magical .:RileyHawthorn:.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm so broke I couldn't even own a millimeters worth of the the dirt in the Forbidden Forest.

Author's Note: Two chapters in a row you say? Blasphemy! Riley, love are you sure it's you? You haven't been abducted by an alien species and replaced? I didn't change anything but a few words is all. I personally LOVE this chapter. I hope you love it too! Enjoy!

**Halloween…**

Down in the pit of Hogwarts is the dusty and rarely used dungeons. Except one, it is used as the potions classroom. Much like the professor the room and environment gave off an eerie and mysterious sense of dread. Currently sitting in the classroom of the infamous Potions Master was a bunch of boisterous third year Gryffindors and mischievous Slytherins.

Suddenly a door slammed open and the Potions Master stalked in and stood in front of the class. The atmosphere, which was only a second ago filled with a cacophony of sound, was suddenly stilled and a dead silence weighed heavy in the dank room. The Professor raised his wand and waved it in a flourish of movements. On the board, in the front of the room, ingredients and instructions appeared.

"You have until the end of class," he said his voice deadly quiet. " Begin!"

Elena was sitting by her cauldron next to George. Fred was paired off with Angelina. George hurried out of his seat and went to get the ingredients listed. Elena was silently staring at the clear water in the cauldron. Abruptly she was bombarded with memories of the first time she entered this very same classroom.

[][][][][]

_It was the first day of classes for the young first years. They were all making their way to the last class of the day. A young eleven year old Elena was sandwiched between the twins as usual and they were just finishing telling her of the Potions Professor. They weren't reassuring rumors. She walked to the dungeons with a small feeling of trepidation. They all stopped in front of the room. Even the Slytherins, that were there for class as well, were hesitant to open the door. It seemed that the Potions Master's reputation preceded him. _

_ Elena rolled her eyes and led everyone into the classroom. Her feet echoed off the barren walls. It was unpleasantly cold and gave her goose bumps. She found her cauldron and sat down. George followed her and sat next to her. Fred followed after along with the rest of Gryffindor and then Slytherin behind them. Everyone paired up and sat down. Silence engulfed the shadowy room. No one moved, no one dared breathe a word; no one even seemed to be breathing. _

_ The door creaked open loudly and a tall thin man. His robe billowed about him in a sinister way and his hair that framed his face gave of an oily sheen. He grimaced at the class and stalked to the front. "On the board is a potion to cure boils. It is simple enough for your small brains to comprehend. I want a sample by the end of class," he drawled with a flourish of his wand. _

_ There was the sound of stools scraping against stone floor. George looked over to Elena to see if she was going to get the ingredients but saw her face frozen in shock. "Elena are you ok," he asked. She looked to him, it was almost robotic, and she nodded. He shrugged, deciding to let it go and went to get the ingredients. _

_ Elena's mind seemed to shut down. She couldn't form a coherent thought, well except one. _The man that walked into the room was a deatheater_. She looked at him in utter shock. She didn't know what to do. One doesn't forget such a face, or atrocious hair. He was none other than Severus Snape, close and personal servant of Lord Voldemort himself. She had seen him kill people without a second thought. He may have even taken pleasure. He was a force to be reckoned with and one to be feared. Yet here he was, as if he wasn't a fearsome deatheater, teaching a Potions class to a bunch of innocent eleven year olds. _

_ She didn't even notice George as he tried and failed to get her attention to brew the potion. He gave up and she continued to stare at the pale man sitting at the desk, lost in thought. When class was over she remained in her seat and ignored to insistent voices of her friends. They left her after a while of fruitless effort. When they left she walked up to his desk and stood there waiting for him to notice her. _

_ Snape's dark eyes looked up and widened at the face that almost made his heart stop. He was looking into the face of Lily Potter. As he continued to stare he noticed the subtle differences between his Lily and the fake Lily before him and realized that she wasn't who he wanted her to be, who he ached for her to be. _

_ "You're a deatheater," she stated buntly. He could hear the barley concealed disgust and hatred. Despite her words he reveled in the musical notes of her voice. 'So much like Lily's' he thought. _

"_Excuse me," he said coldly, like ice. "Do not presume to think that you know me." _

"_I know enough. I know what you're capable of and I know what you have done. Do you live well with yourself? Do you still hear them; the screams, the cries of agony, of help. Do you still see it; the carpets stained red and the eyes that turn glassy from death. How can you live with all that? _How_ can you live with yourself?"_

"_I live with myself very well thank you," he whispered, his voice deadly and evilly quiet. "As I said, do not presume to think that you know me. I regret everything that I have done and all that I have caused. Now leave before I do something else I will regret. You couldn't possibly begin to understand what it is like."_

_ Elena eyes fell to the floor and murmured, "You don't remember me do you? Well, why would you, I was just an insignificant child." She looked into his black pools of ice and said, "Just forget I said anything. I apologize." She gave a little bow and went to gather her things. _

_ Snape stared at her in confusion. Then thinking of what she said he recalled a little girl, one that the Dark Lord was quite fond of. He remembered that same long fiery red hair and shiny emerald eyes on a young three year old. His eyes widened as he watched the young girl walk away and everything clicked. _

_ "Wait!" he shouted getting up from his desk. She turned around from the doorway and stared at him with a knowing sadness in her eyes. "You- You were that girl. The Flint girl." It wasn't a question but she nodded. Then much to her chagrin he started laughing bitterly. "I said that you couldn't understand yet you understand more than anyone," he managed between gasps. "You must have been through so much," he said to himself. _

_ She smiled, the sadness that filled her eyes spilling into her smile. "Heh! People should not dwell in the past lest they be kept from moving to the future. Don't worry about it." She shrugged then turned to leave again but Snape caught her wrist and pulled her to him. _

_ He hugged her to him tightly and said, "If you ever want to talk, I'm here. No one knows better than me." Elena smiled and gently pushed him away. She nodded at him then grabbed her stuff to leave. _

_ "What's was your name again?"_

_ "Elena."_

_ "Well Elena, if you tell anyone about what just happened I will make you beg for death. Got it." _

_ Elena didn't say anything she just smirked and walked out of the classroom. She was happy to share the burden of such a dark secret and she knew Snape was too. She smirked to herself and she couldn't help but think that what he said was nothing but an empty threat._

[][][][][]

After class the third years migrated to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Elena found herself sandwiched between the twins yet again. Across form them was Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Lee Jordan. Alicia was talking animatedly about the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She didn't notice Fred take her strawberry ice cream and replace it with his. He proceeded to hide peas into her ice cream.

"We are gonna crush those sleazy Slytherins," she said with a determined look and fist already raised in victory. She went for a bite of ice cream and chewed for a minute then spit it out all over Katie. Everyone burst out into fits of laughter, even Katie with her hair full of melting strawberry ice cream and mushy peas. Alicia scourgified Katie when the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

A pale Professor Quirrell stood in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table and said, "Troll… in the dungeons. Thought you might like to know." With that said he fainted. The Hall was suddenly filled with piercing noise as everyone tried to speak over one another and some were screaming and panicking. All of them were ushered out of the Great Hall and to their common rooms.

Elena stopped and saw everyone stepping over an unconscious Quirrell. She took pity on him and helped him lean on one of her shoulders. He was surprisingly light. She dragged him to his office and sits him down on his chair. The wrap on his head was askew so Elena reached out to fix it but Quirrell woke suddenly and grabbed her hand. She flinched back.

"Leave it. I'll do it," he said, his stutter mysteriously disappearing. He stiffened and his eyes went glassy. The room's temperature decrease dramatically and Elena got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She backed up to the door and tried to open it to leave but found it locked. _Locked, it would so be locked right now. _She faced Quirrell, her back to the door. His lips moved as if he was talking but no sound came out. Then he stopped and started to take off the wrap off his head. Elena stared confused and a little scared.

"Miss me Elena," wheezed a soft malicious voice. Elena froze, her eyes becoming jade disks. She shut her eyes in fear. She didn't want to hear that voice, she thought it had been silenced a long. "Look at me." She kept her eyes shut. "Look at me!" he said again. She opened her eyes slowly and recoiled at the sight before her. In front of her was the back of Quirrell and at the back of his head was the face of none other than Lord Voldemort.

"Well, aren't you going to greet me? Is this how you treat your master? KNEEL!" Elena complied and bent down on one knee. "Have you forgotten me already Elena? The person that took care of you, that made you? Don't forget your duty to me girl. Do not forget who gave you that mark." She looked to her left forearm and sure enough the mark was there.

She sighed a long drawn out sound. "Forgive me my Lord. I was surprised that's all. I live to serve you. What need have you of me?"

He smirked. "Good girl. I want you close to the boy. I want you to gain his trust. Potter will not so easily slip from my grasp this time. Leave, and don't you dare even breathe a word of what you see here."

"As you wish my Lord," she said. She got up and bowed. She went to the door and it opened. She walked out of the classroom and walked up to her room. She spent so much time running from the past and now the past has come back to make her nightmares real. She stared at the ceiling and before she drifted off to sleep a lingering voice that seemed to echo in her brain said, "You are mine."

Author's Note: I hope ya liked it! Criticize and let me know what's on your mind! Your reviews make me want to dance and write till I die from exhaustion. Stay magical! .:RileyHawthorn:.


End file.
